


If Loving You Is Wrong

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Deaf Character, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, Language, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Romance, Sexual Content, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler knows her boyfriend Matt loves her despite always dashing off to band practice and neglecting her. No relationship is perfect.Then she meets David, a deaf book seller and everything changes. She starts spending a lot of time with him. He makes her feel special and important and there's a connection between them that she's never felt before.Rose starts to wonder if she's falling in love but being with him is completely out of the question...right?(Punk rock RoseXTen/AU)





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone through Rose Tyler’s flat rudely awaking her from a deep sleep. She groaned and turned over in bed her arm landing on an empty spot next to her indicating that her boyfriend Matt was already gone. A note was left in his place. Rose sat up and read it; ‘Gone to band rehearsal’ it said.

She grunted tossing it across the bedroom. Band rehearsal, of course. Sometimes she wondered if his band was more important than her.  
Rose ran her hand through her messy dark hair and sighed. Kicking off the sheets she got up yawning and stretched.  
Coffee. She needed coffee.

Rose Tyler was a punk rock girl. That’s all anyone really needed to know. With her dark short hair, ear piercings and messy clothes she wore the look proudly. But there was another side to her she was nice, smart, loved to read and she was a romantic but she never admit it and despite her boyfriend Matt always neglecting her she stuck by him, anyway which either made her stupid or very devoted. She wasn’t sure.

She sipped her coffee and glanced out the kitchen window staring at the people below living their lives. 

Rose sighed and started glancing through a newspaper left on the counter. An ad for a vintage bookstore and coffee shop caught her eye.

The place was called ‘Idris’. It promised cheap books, great coffee and every Friday night it had free punk rock concerts.

'That must be the place Clara was always going on about,' she thought. 'Well, at least about the owner’s cute brother, anyway.' 

It sounded good but she wondered if she should bother after all she had plenty of books and she liked coffee but only in the mornings. 

Suddenly her phone vibrated breaking into her thoughts. It was a text from Matt.

Part of her was still angry at him. She should just delete it but curiosity got the best of her and she read it.

It said; ‘Hey babe, going to be late. Hope you can entertain yourself. Bye, love you.’

She rolled her eyes. He didn’t even apologize for dashing out this morning. Rose was tempted to text back that she was going over to see a gorgeous book seller and not to bother waiting up but realized she couldn’t do that to him. Despite his faults Matt was a good guy.

Rose sighed and texted back 'good luck at practice and that she would be checking out a new bookstore.' She paused as if considering something. She then added ‘love you’ before pushing send. Rose placed her phone back and went to get dressed to see this amazing bookstore. Apparently she now had a reason to go.

 

The place look like a wood shack with a blue neon sign. That was the first thing Rose thought when she saw it. She went inside. The coffee bar was busy, a red haired girl spotted her and waved. Rose guessed it was the owner.

“Hi, welcome to Idris,” She shouted from the counter. “I’m Amy. How can I help you?”

“Where’s the book section?” Rose asked.

Amy pointed at the end of the shop. Rose thanked her and walked down the aisle of tables leading to rows of book shelves. The books were worn but the selection was impressive. She glanced at the titles. There was everything from Tolstoy to Dickens, it was amazing.

Finally she came across a desk. A young man dressed in a grey shirt and blue jeans was sitting there engrossed in his book chewing on a pen cap. It had to be Amy’s brother. Rose noticed a sign on his desk. It said; ‘The owner’s brother is deaf. Mess with him at your own risk, have a nice day!’

Rose smirked. She slowly approached and he looked up at her.  
Suddenly Rose almost forgot why she was here. Clara was definitely wrong. He wasn’t cute, he was gorgeous! Rose almost wanted to use the word beautiful. He had messy brown hair, doe brown eyes, fair freckled skin and lips begging to be nibbled on.

He continued to look at her waiting for her to say something, obviously. Finally she snapped herself back to reality.

“Hi,” She signed. “I heard you’ve got a nice book selection.”

Rose smiled, silently thanking her grandmother for teaching her sign language when she was little.

He looked at her surprised and signed. “You know sign language?”

“Yeah, my grandmother was deaf.” Rose explained.

The young man nodded. “Well, it’s not often I meet someone who can sign. I usually lip read.” He signed back.

“Can you talk at all?” She asked.

He paused. “Learning.” He sounded out.

Rose smiled. For some reason the way he said it was the most adorable thing she ever heard. She almost blushed.

“So,” He signed. “How can I help you?”

She casually shrugged. “Well, you’re the book seller, what do you recommend?”

He studied her a minute before going over to a bookcase and climbing a stepladder giving Rose a good view of his long lean body.

She shook her head. “Stop it, Rose.” She scolded herself.

He hopped back down and handed her a book.

“You look like a ‘Charles Dickens’ girl.” He signed.

She smiled at him. “He’s my favorite. How did you know?”

He shrugged. “Lucky guess,” He signed. “Will that be all?”

“Yeah.” Rose replied.

He started to ring her up when she realized she forgot her wallet.

“Damn it.” She cursed under her breath. She glanced up at him embarrassed.

“I can’t buy it,” She signed. “I forgot my wallet.” Rose looked ashamed.

He shrugged. “Pay me, tomorrow.” He handed her the book.

Rose looked at him shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He signed.

Rose was hesitant. Was this a trick?

“How do you know I’ll come back?” Rose tested.

“Well, we make most of our money on coffee,” He signed sitting back in his chair. “So if you want to rip us off a buck fifty go ahead. I doubt we’ll notice besides I trust you.”

Rose smiled at the kind gesture. “Thank you…”

“David Smith,” He signed.

“Rose Tyler.” She introduced herself suddenly feeling shy.

“You’re welcome, Rose.” David smiled signing.

Rose repeated his name in her head and smiled thoughtfully wishing she could thank him for the book.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Rose promised.

David just smiled and nodded.

She was about to leave when she noticed the book he was reading; ‘Picture of Dorian Gray’

“Oh, I’ve read that. One of my favorites.” She signed.

He smiled. “Mine too but this one belongs to the shop,” David signed. “Lost my copy years ago.” He returned to his book.

Suddenly an idea came to her. She knew how to thank him. Rose slowly smiled and left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was reading her book when she felt Matt poking her arm with his elbow for what felt like the one millionth time.

“Rose?” He said.

“Hmm?” She replied.

He sighed. “I’ve been sitting here asking you if you want some popcorn.” Matt replied holding out the bowl.

Rose shook her head. She was too engrossed in her book.

“No thanks.” She murmured biting her thumb tip.

It was the typical Friday night. Rose and her book on one side of the couch while Matt sat on the other side watching something scary on T.V. They used to snog or end up in the bedroom now they weren’t even holding hands anymore.

Matt glanced at her slightly exasperated. “Wouldn’t kill you to stop reading that rubbish and talk to me.”

“Better than watching that ‘Freddy Kruger’ crap on T.V.” Rose remarked keeping her eyes on her book.

Matt just rolled his eyes and returned to the movie. He didn’t feel like arguing.

After a moment he frowned peering at her book. “What are you reading?”

“Great Expectations,” She smiled. “I got it today.”

Matt nodded eating some popcorn. “Well, I’m glad you got a new book.”

“Well, it’s not mine, yet,” She sighed. “I left my wallet at home.”

“So how did you get it, then?” He asked.

“The guy’s letting me pay for it tomorrow.” Rose replied.

“Really,” Matt said surprised. “What bookstore let you do that?”

She glanced at him. “That new place that opened up, ‘The Idris’.”

He thought a minute. “Isn't that the place with the deaf book guy?”

Rose gave him a look.

“What?” He said.

She scoffed. “Just the way you said that. You make him sound like an alien from outer space.” 

Matt scoffed. “Fine, deaf book gentleman,” He replied in an exaggerated posh voice. He ate another piece of popcorn. “Better?”

She gave him another look. 

He groaned. “Blimey, you’re in a mood.”

Rose returned to her book. “Can you blame me?” She muttered.

Matt sighed putting aside the bowl. “Still mad about this morning?”

She gave him a side glance. “Now you’re getting it.”

He groaned. “I told you it was last minute, I had to dash out.”

Rose scoffed putting her book down. “At 6:00 in the bloody morning?”

Matt sighed exasperated. “I’m sorry, alright?”

She sat up facing him. “No, it’s not alright! You promised you stop this shit!” Rose sighed. “I’m tired of waking up alone and you not caring.”

Matt rolled his eyes. Apparently a night without arguing wasn’t going to happen.

“I was unaware we were chained at the hip!” He remarked.

“That’s not the point,” She said frustrated. “I miss you, Matt!”

Matt looked at her softening his tone. “I know but this is important to me.”

Rose lowered her eyes feeling hurt. “Yeah, well at one point so was I.”

“You still are.” He insisted.

“It sure doesn’t feel like it.” She said in a small voice.

Matt shrugged. “Well, we all have to make sacrifices sometimes.”

“Oh, god!” Rose groaned in disgust jumping off the couch. That was dumbest thing she ever heard.

Matt groaned. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He said.

Rose wasn’t listening and headed to the bedroom. She just needed to get away from him for a while.

“Where are you going?” Matt asked.

She paused clinching her fists. “I’m going to go look for my copy of ‘Picture of Dorian Gray’, Rose replied calmly then glared back at him. “I’m also getting away from you before I dump that bowl of popcorn over your thick head!” She snapped going into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

“So much for a quiet evening.” Matt muttered.

A few minutes later Matt found himself at the bedroom door.

He lightly knocked. “Rose?”

No answer.

He jiggled the doorknob and found it was unlocked. He slowly went inside.

Rose was on her knees in front of the small bookcase going through her books.

“Rose?” He said softly.

She ignored him. Yeah, he was in trouble. He slowly walked towards her.

Matt spotted the book she was looking for and picked it up off the floor.

“Is this what you were looking for?” He asked.

She glanced up at him taking it. “Thanks.” Rose said softly.

She stood and started to pass him but he gently grabbed her arm stopping her.

“Rose, I’m sorry,” Matt said sincerely. “I didn’t mean it like that, you know me.” He said nuzzling her neck. “Always speaking before I think.”

His warm minty breath tickled her ear and his fingers gently traced up and down her arm.

She knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her forget her anger and blast him it was working. Rose tried to stay mad but it was hard as he pressed a kiss to her neck and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Rose leaned into his embrace. “I’m still mad at you.” She insisted without much merit.

He kissed along her jawline. “I know you are.” Matt muttered softly in her ear.

“I hate you.” Rose softly moaned.

Matt smirked gently swaying them both side to side pressing a kiss to her cheek. “No, you don’t.”

She giggled and their lips met in a tender kiss and with a simple kick of the door by Matt, Rose’s anger was quickly forgotten.

 

 

The next day Rose went back to the bookstore but was surprised to find David outside skateboarding. She stood by a lamp post and watched.  
He seemed to be in his own little world skating and twisting around the parking meters and balancing on the edge of the sidewalk. Rose didn’t know why she was so intrigued she had seen skateboarders before but he made it look so graceful and attractive.

Finally she snapped out of her daydream and approached him. David spotted her and smiled.

“Hi.” He waved balancing himself on the skateboard before flipping it.

Rose looked at him impressed.

“Hi,” She smiled. “Impressive.”

David blushed. “Thanks,” He signed. “What brings you by?”

She reached into her pocket. “I brought the money for the book.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” David signed and continued to sway side to side on his skateboard with his arms stretched out.

Rose frowned confused. “But don’t I need to pay for the book?”

He brushed his hand as if brushing something aside. He stepped off the skateboard.

“Nah, like I said it’s only a buck fifty,” David signed. “We’ll make it up on those odd coffee recipes Amy always comes up with.”

Rose looked at him strangely but David just smiled at her.

“It’s fine,” He signed. “Besides I’m on break. You can’t pay for it anyway.” David grinned.

She smiled at the gesture. “Okay," Rose relented. "Thank you.”

He just nodded.

Then Rose remembered the book. “Oh, I wanted to give you this.” She handed him the copy of ‘Picture of Dorian Gray’.

David glanced at it and his eyes lit up. “Really?” He signed.

Rose smiled. “I wanted to say thank you for being so nice.”

“Thanks.” He smiled signing.

Rose could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She blushed. God, that boyish smile!  
She didn’t know why she was so shy all of a sudden. Rose then had an idea and looked at him nervously.

“Um, are you doing anything, tomorrow?” She slowly blurted out.

“I work tomorrow but I get off early, why?” David signed.

“I thought you might like to go out for a friendly soda.” Rose replied. She cringed at how lame that sounded.

‘Friendly soda? Great, now he’s going to think you’re a dork!’ She scolded herself.

David shrugged. “Sure. 2:00, okay?” He signed.

She grinned. “Sounds great, I’ll meet you at the local chip shop?”

He smiled and signed. “Can’t wait.”

Rose smiled and waved goodbye before walking away.

She should’ve felt guilty but she didn’t.

After all it wasn’t a date just a soda among friends. That’s all.


	3. Chapter 3

David checked his watch and grabbed his leather jacket throwing it over his dark green t-shirt before leaving his counter. He walked past Amy who was cleaning a coffee cup.

“I’m off to meet Rose.” He signed.

She grabbed his sleeve making him stop.

David sighed. He hated this.

“What was that?” She frowned.

Amy was determined for him to learn how to speak but it felt so weird and embarrassing and he hated not knowing what he sounded like.

David looked at her and sounded out. “I’m-off to meet-Rose.”

She nodded. “Thank you,” Amy replied continuing wiping the porcelain cups. “I want you to start practicing again.” She told him.

David rolled his eyes. “What for?” He sounded out.

Amy sighed. “Because you need to learn besides you shouldn't be ashamed of your voice. It's Scottish, a lovely accent.” She added proudly.

“I’m not-a-shamed,” He insisted. “But I know I-sound stu-pid.” David scowled.

Amy looked at him. “How do you know you sound stupid?” 

David lowered his eyes almost ashamed. “They stare.”

She gently held his chin and met his eyes. “Let them stare. You’re just as good as any of them,”

He just made a grunting sound.

Amy tapped his shoulder. “Besides once you learn how to speak you can just tell them to go jump off a cliff.” She lightly joked.

David let out a snicker. Sometimes his sister drove him crazy but always he appreciated how she supported him. He nodded smiling slightly.

Amy grinned. “Now go and have fun, ‘kay?”

“’Kay.” He sounded out and left.

 

 

Rose waited at the chip shop for David. She sat at the wood table nervously playing with a straw and periodically glancing at the glass door. There was a knot in her stomach. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. It was just a soda among friends.

A minute later David walked in looking around. She smiled motioning him over.

“Hi,” He signed sitting down across from her. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to mark some books.”

“It’s alright,” Rose replied. “I ordered us some drinks. I hope that’s okay.”

David nodded. “That’s fine. As long as it’s not coffee.” He jokingly signed.

Rose giggled. A minute later their drinks arrived.

“Thanks.” Rose said.

“Thank you.” David replied signing. It would've been easier to say it but signing was just easier. Less embarrassing.

The waitress looked slightly confused at him. It was obvious she didn't know sign language but she nodded politely before leaving.

Rose frowned curious. “Why didn’t you just say ‘thank you’?” She asked.

He sighed. “People stare at me when I speak. I hate it,” David explained signing. He shrugged. “I just feel uncomfortable.”

She lowered her eyes shyly. “Shame, I think you sound rather nice.” Rose replied softly causing David to blush a little.

He took a sip of his drink to hide his smile. 

Rose glanced at him. “So how long have you and your sister been working together?”

“About a year,” David signed. “We had a deal. She creates the coffee and the deserts and I sell the books.”

She nodded taking a sip. “How did you arrange that?”

He smirked. “Easy. She likes to cook and I like to read.”

She smiled and started twirling her straw in her glass. “So when you’re not selling books what do you do?”

David sighed. “I’m a digital artist, um freelancer,” He signed.

Her eyes widen. “Yeah? That sounds amazing!”

He shrugged. “I like it but it doesn’t pay a lot hence the book selling. I also play guitar every now and then.” David pushed the straw into the ice before taking another drink of his soda.

Rose looked at him surprised. “You can play guitar?”

David shot her a defensive look. “Is there a reason why I can’t?”

She shook her head. “No, I just meant…I didn’t know deaf people, um, could hear music,” Rose stammered. She hid her eyes with her hand and winced. “That sounded so bad, didn’t it?”

He chuckled. “Yeah but it’s a good attempt at an honest question.” David signed.

Rose glanced at him and he smiled at her easing her embarrassment.

“But no we can’t hear music,” He explained signing. “But we can feel the vibrations coming from it plus learning to read music also helps.” He added smiling.

Rose nodded. It made sense.

“So what about you?” David signed.

Rose shrugged. “Not much to tell, I live in a small flat with my boyfriend,” She sighed then smirked slightly. “Of course he’s always trying to be a star.”

He looked at her curious. “What’s he do?”

“Matt? He’s a front man for ‘The Double Heartbeats.’ There a punk rock group.” She replied.

David nodded. “And you?”

She lowered her gaze shrugging her shoulder. “I’m not really anything.”

“I don’t-believe-that.” He said slowly.

Rose glanced up and smiled. “Well, I like to draw.” She admitted.

David looked intrigued. “Really?”

“Well, sketches and things like that,” She explained. “But no big deal, really.”

He leaned against the table and signed. “I think it’s a big deal.”

She shrugged. “Not the same as being a digital artist.”

David sat back and grabbed a napkin then pulled a pen from his pocket. He drew a line in the middle before sliding it back to her.

David pointed at it. “Add something to that line.” He signed.

She looked at him strangely. “Like what?”

David shrugged. “Anything. Another line, curve, circle, whatever you want."

"Why?" Rose replied.

"I want to show you traditional artists are just as important as digital.” He signed.

Rose was reluctant but drew a curve then handed it back to him. David drew a circle then gave it back. With every mark Rose’s confidence grew. Finally, when they were done what started out as a straight line became an abstract swirly flower.

Rose was actually proud of it.

David glanced at it. “Looks like a big deal to me.”

She smiled slightly and shrugged. “You helped.”

“I just followed you,” He signed. David leaned closer and signed. “You really are talented, Rose. That line became a beautiful flower because of you.”

Rose could feel her cheeks heating up. She wasn’t used to all this praise.

She smiled at the drawing. "I guess it's not so bad."

David smiled at her and signed. “And listen we need a new logo for the shop. How about making something for us?”

She looked at him shocked. “You’re joking?”

He shook his head. “We’ll even pay you.”

“Really?” Rose replied.

“Yeah,” He signed. “What do you say?”

A slow smile spread across her face as she thought about it. It sounded like a good opportunity, something fun and it give her something to do. So why not?

Finally she nodded. “Okay.”

David smiled. “Brilliant,” He signed. David picked up his glass. “Let’s toast to it.”

Rose blushed and raised her glass.

“To our new logo designer.” He signed.

Rose smiled and took a sip. “Your new logo designer.” She said proudly.

They grinned and clinked glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke up early and sat on the couch with her coffee and started drawing in her sketch pad tossing a few crumbled pieces of paper beside her whenever she messed up. She wanted to get this right. Rose was really excited and determined to make this perfect. She was in the middle of a sketch when the phone rang. 

Rose reached over for the phone. “Hello?” She said.

“Hi,” Her friend Clara replied.

“Hey, you,” Rose smiled. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the pub with me.” She replied.

Rose frowned. “Bit early isn’t it?”

Clara scoffed. “I meant tonight. We’re celebrating.” She added.

“Oh, what?” Rose asked.

“My freedom,” Clara replied simply. “I broke up with Danny last night.”

“Again?” She sighed.

“You make it sound like we break all the time.” Clara huffed.

Rose smirked. “That’s because you usually do and you make up a lot, too.”

She could almost see her friend blushing. Rose had known Clara and Danny for years and even though those two argued a lot they could never stay mad at each other.

“Well, this time I mean it. I’m done.” Clara insisted.

Rose shrugged. “Okay.”

“So you want to come?” Clara asked.

“I’ll try,” Rose replied searching for her pencil under a sheet of paper. “I’m kind of busy.”

“Oh, with what?” Clara asked.

Rose couldn’t contain her smile. “I’m designing a logo for the ‘Idris’. David asked me.”

There was a pause. A mischievous feeling pause. Rose knew Clara was dying to say something but stopped her.

“And before you say anything,” Rose warned. “We’re just friends.”

“I wasn’t going to say a word.” She replied innocently.

Rose nodded. “Mm, hmm, but you were thinking about it.”

“Does Matt know?” Clara asked.

“Yes.” She replied.

Which was half true except Rose told him Amy had asked her. She knew that Matt had a tendency to have tantrums when he got jealous. It didn’t seem worth it.

“Well, I’m glad Matt doesn’t have a problem with it,” Clara replied. “I don’t know too many guys that would be comfortable with their girlfriend working with such a gorgeous guy.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, like I said we’re just friends. Anyway I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll talk to you, later, yeah?” She smiled.  
Clara said bye and Rose hung up. She took another sip of coffee and continued working.

 

Later David glanced through the sketchpad studying Rose’s drawings. She sat beside him on the park bench nervously biting her thumb tip watching him. The afternoon chill seemed to add to the anxiousness in the air. Finally he looked at her.

“Well?” She said anxiously.

He grinned. “They’re amazing,” David signed. “Especially the coffee cup with the Mohawk handle.”

She smiled feeling quite pleased with herself.

“Definitely need to show these to Amy.” He signed setting aside the sketchpad. 

Rose continued to stare at him with curiosity.

David could feel her eyes watching him. He glanced at her.

“What?” He signed.

Rose shook her head. “Sorry just…” She paused trying to find the right words but there was really only one way to ask. She looked at him. “I was just wondering when you became deaf.”

David frowned thinking about it.

“Not sure. My parents can’t seem to agree,” He slightly smirked signing. “Dad swears he knew when I failed the noise test.”

“Noise test?” Rose questioned.

He nodded. “Yeah, when you sneak up and clap your hands to see if there’s a reaction,”

Rose nodded.

“But mum says she realized something was off when I was two.” He signed shrugging.

“How did they react?” She asked.

David sighed. “They cried, they blamed themselves, they blamed the doctors,” He signed. “Finally dad said ‘fuck it, we love him and he’s still our son. The only difference is when we yell at him for messing up we’ll just use our hands instead of our voices.’” He smirked.

Rose laughed. “Your dad sounds cool.”

He nodded. “He is.”

“What’s your dad do?” She asked.

David seemed a little reluctant to answer and shook his head. “Can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Rose replied.

“You’ll freak.” He signed.

She scoffed. “I will not.”

David still shook his head.

“Come on?” She nudged his shoulder softly. “Please?” Rose pouted. 

Finally he relented. “Okay,” He signed. “But I’m going to show you instead.”

Rose frowned confused but before she could ask he grabbed her hand he led her to the nearest record store. He pointed at the paper covered window, a punk rock poster stood out announcing a sold out gig for a popular singer called ‘The Doctor’, the man was a legend.

Rose was still confused. Why were they here? Then she saw the pride in his eyes as he looked at the poster and quickly realized what he was telling her.

She gasped. “Your dad is the ‘Doctor’?”

He nodded. “Yep.” David grinned.

Rose couldn’t believe it. How did she miss that?

She just gawked almost giggling.

David smirked and signed. “I knew you freak.”

She looked at him shaking her head and grinned. “You are just full of surprises.”

He just smiled and outstretched his hand.

“Come on,” David signed. “Let’s show these sketches to Amy.”

Rose bit her lip smiling and took his hand and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think the Mohawk should be blue,” Amy decided then frowned unsure. “Or maybe pink?” She said looking at Rose.

Rose and Amy were at the coffee bar going over colors for the logo on the laptop while David sat at the table reading, his guitar by his side as customers drank their coffee.

“How about both?” Rose suggested. “Blue with pink tips?”

Amy grinned. “Love that!”

Rose nodded in agreement as David briefly glanced up smiling. He was so glad they liked each other.

Just then a tall tough looking guy walked in. He was muscular and mean looking with cropped blond hair, tattoos and piercings. He seemed drunk. Rose swallowed. This didn’t look good.

Customers avoided the man some even leaving. Rose became worried when he spotted David but Amy just looked at her calmly.

“It’s okay, David will be fine.” She assured her.

“Oi’!” The man shouted but David didn’t react and kept reading.

The man got angry and slammed his hand on the table causing it to shake. “Oi,” He yelled again. “Can’t you hear?”

David looked up at him unfazed.

"I said can't you hear?" He yelled again, louder.

David just shook his head pointing at his ear.

That made him laugh. “Oh you must be one them muted people! Can’t hear at all, huh?”

David mentally rolled his eyes.

“Can lip-re-ead.” He sounded out.

He scoffed harshly. “Blimey you people sound stupid don’t ya’?” The man began mocking his voice.

Rose wanted to kill him. David’s voice was beautiful.

Then he saw his guitar and laughed harder. “Is that yours? Don’t tell me you can play!”

David said nothing and just glared at him and started signing.

He frowned. “What does all that mean?” The man asked copying David’s finger movements.

Amy folded her arms giving him a cold stare. “My brother said ‘yes, I can play. I can also shove this guitar up your ass if you like.”

That gained a few snickers from some of the patrons but it made him angrier.

The man glowered at him. “Oh, yeah,” He knocked the table aside with his foot causing some people to scrabble out of the way in fear.

Rose was now really worried for David.

“I’m going over there.” She said.

Amy stopped her. “I told you David knows how to handle this. He’s a lot stronger than you think.”

Rose just watched as the man came closer towards him tugging on the front of his shirt.

“Play something, then, you piece of shit.” He hissed.

David calmly removed his hand and picked up his guitar. Everyone was staring at him. Rose was really scared and silently prayed nothing bad would happen to him.

He thought a minute then started playing a Beatles tune. Rose almost gawked. He was amazing!  
She watched David effortlessly strummed that guitar playing every note with perfection and moving his head along with the sounds vibrations. Amy just smiled looking very proud.

The customers started clapping and cheering. Finally, the man scoffed angrily and stormed off but not before Amy shoved a bill in his hand for the broken table.

“Have a nice day!” She smiled sweetly.

Rose suppressed a smirk.

He just grunted at Amy and left.

As soon as he was gone both women broke into laughter.

“That was amazing!” Rose exclaimed.

“I told you he could handle it.” Amy replied shrugging.

Then her smile faded a little. “Does that happen a lot?”

“Used to when we were kids,” Amy replied. “But not now, no.”

Rose nodded and noticed David was gone. It made her worry a little. She glanced at Amy.

“Would it be okay if I check on him?” Rose asked.

Amy smiled and nodded.

Rose smiled slightly and left the counter.

She walked to the back. David was behind the desk. A couple of customers were paying for some books so she waited. It amazed her how he smiled at the customers. How steady and okay he was. Like nothing ever happened.

Finally he glanced up at her as he scribbled some numbers in a notepad.

“Hi,” David smiled. “Something on your mind?” He signed finishing up his writing.

Rose just looked at him trying to find the right words to show she cared that wouldn’t sound lame but at the same time didn’t sound like she didn’t give a damn either because she did. She really did care.

He seemed to be reading her mind and came over towards her.

“I’m fine,” He signed then took her hand and smiled at her. “Thank you for caring.”

Rose just smiled and hugged him tight.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Matt exclaimed the minute Rose came home. He sat up leaning against the back of couch gawking at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Nice to see you, too.”

He sighed. “Sorry. Hello. Now why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Rose asked.

“That ‘The Doctor’ was David and Amy’s father?” He replied holding up a ‘Galifrey Studio Magazine’, a popular music magazine. Matt pointed at an article about the Doctor.

She shrugged glancing at the article. 

“Didn’t think it was important.” Rose replied plopping onto the couch feeling tired.

“Not important?” Matt scoffed scooting back down beside her. “It’s very important. He’s a legend, a master of music, he knows people.”

There was something in his tone that she didn’t trust. She knew he was planning something. It was in those dancing green eyes of his. Rose stopped him before he could say it or even think it.

Rose sat up. “No, no,” She interjected shaking her head. “I’m not giving them your demo tape!”

“Why not?” He replied.

“Because they’re my friends and I won’t use them just because you’re a frustrated musician.” She remarked.

“I’m not asking you to use them,” Matt insisted. “And I’m doing this for us.” He added.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Matt sighed. “Think about it. If my band makes it we can finally get out of this flat,” He met her eyes. “We can travel like we always wanted, have some money. Do all the things we wanted.”

She shook her head. “I won’t do it.”

“I thought you might say that,” Matt replied casually. “That’s why I went over there myself.”

He slowly glanced at her.

Rose looked at him, her eyes widen. “You did what?”

He shrugged. “I found David on his break and I talked to him.”

She gave him a look. “How? You don’t even understand sign language much less know how to do it.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “I’m aware, thanks. He had a friend with him, some bloke name Mickey. He translated for me.”

Rose's heart sank. They would never trust her again.

She groaned briefly covering her face.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Rose said softly.

He shrugged. “He didn’t seem to mind.”

She glared at him.

‘That’s because David’s polite, kind and sweet, of course he wouldn’t, you twit!’ Rose wanted to scream but didn’t.

Matt scoffed and got up. “Relax, huh? This could be good for us.” He said kissing the top of her head as he passed by.

Rose wanted to cry.

She may have just lost one of her best friends and it was all Matt’s fault.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rose didn’t wait. She hurried to the coffee shop hoping to catch either Amy or David. She was not going to let Matt ruin this friendship.

It was freezing as she walked, Rose practiced in her head what she was going to say. When she got there she saw David unlocking the doors before going in. Rose exhaled and hoped for the best.

She slowly walked in, surprisingly he was behind the coffee bar. David looked up at her as he was wiping the counter.

Suddenly Rose forgot her thought out apology and just blurted out.

“David, I’m sorry!”

It wasn’t exactly what she had planned to say first but the guilt kind of took over.

He smirked. “Okay,” David signed. “What for?”

She sighed. “Matt, giving you that demo tape,” Rose began explaining. “I swear I didn’t know.”

David shrugged. “No big deal.”

Rose looked at him surprised. “You’re not mad?”

He waved his hand as if brushing something aside. “Happens all the time.”

Rose came closer tugging her fingers. “I was just worried you might be offended or something.” She said softly.

“Nah,” He signed. “He was actually very nice and we talked about other things, mainly guitars and skateboards.” David shrugged.

Rose smiled feeling relieved but was still shivering a little. She should've worn a thicker jacket.

David then looked at her strangely. “Did you actually walk all that way over here?”

“Yeah.” She replied.

“You know it’s cold, right?” He signed briefly glancing outside.

Rose nodded. “Yeah but I wanted to make sure I got here in time to explain my boyfriend’s stupidity.” She lightly joked.

David smirked. “I appreciate it but it’s okay, really,” He signed. He looked at her. He hated to see her shivering and signed. “How about some coffee, on the house?”

Rose nodded and sat at the bar.

“Where’s Amy?” She asked.

“Bit under the weather,” He explained signing. David grabbed a cup. “So I’m filling in.”

Rose rested her arms on the counter. “What about the bookstore?”

“Cl-osed.” He sounded out pouring her a cup.

She smiled and took a sip. The hot sweet liquid felt nice going down her throat. It quickly warmed her up.

“Thanks.” Rose said grateful.

He smiled and continued getting the coffee bar ready.

David glanced at her curious as she took another sip. He leaned against the counter top.

“So how did you and Matt meet, anyway?” He signed. 

Rose smiled slightly tracing the rim of cup. “At a gig,” She replied thoughtfully. “I was in the audience, I was the only girl he paid attention to. He even sang to me.”

David nodded. “That must’ve been exciting.”

“It was,” Rose replied. “And then we got to talking and went from there.”

David could detect a hint of sadness in her tone.

“But…?” He signed waiting for the rest.

Rose shrugged. “Well, it’s not easy being with an aspiring musician. No relationship is perfect. He’s gone a lot but there are some nice moments every now and then.” She said staring into her cup.

He wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or herself but he didn’t say anything. 

Rose rested her chin in her hand and looked at him thoughtfully. “So what about you? Growing up in a rock star’s home must’ve been exciting, yeah?”

He smirked and signed. “I swear if I had a dime every time I heard that…”

“Wasn’t it?” Rose asked.

“It was okay,” David shrugged signing. He started emptying a box of coffee pods. “Lived with mum, mostly. Dad was determined to keep us out of the spotlight.”

Rose nodded. “So what are your parents like?” She asked curious.

He paused thinking a minute almost looking in deep thought. Then David signed. “Mum’s a beautiful socialite. Dad’s a filthy punk rocker,” He gave her a look. “I think you can imagine the rest.”

“Sounds like a complicated relationship.” Rose remarked drinking the last of her coffee. 

David nodded. “Oh, it is, engaged on and off three times and still never married,” He sighed. “Only thing they seem to have in common is the bedroom.” He shrugged. “But in their own weird little way they do love each other.” He signed.

“But you were happy as a kid, yeah?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah,” He signed assuring her. “Mum’s amazing, traveling with dad is a blast.” David smiled proudly. “That’s when he taught me guitar.”

Rose bit her lower lip grinning. “Yeah, I watched you. You were awesome.”

David blushed a little.

Just then a customer walked in shivering from the cold.

“Coffee, please?” He asked.

David nodded and started making it.

More customers started coming in.

Rose sighed. “Well, I’ll just go. Thanks for the coffee.”

He smiled at her as she walked to the door. Rose paused and glanced at him as he attentively took everyone's orders, carefully reading their lips and understanding. It was almost like he wasn’t deaf at all.

He really is amazing, she realized. Rose smiled thoughtfully and left.

 

“Sure you don’t want to come?” Rose asked Matt again as she checked her purse. She was heading to the pub to meet Clara and Shareen.

Matt was sitting on the couch tuning his guitar. He glanced up and scoffed. “And listen to the perils of Clara’s love life? No thanks.”

She rolled her eyes. “For your information she and Danny are back together.”

“Big surprise.” Matt grunted.

Rose scowled. She hated it when he picked on her friends.

“How long will you be gone?” He asked.

“A couple of hours. It’s just the pub down the street.” She said. Rose glanced at him. “You will pick me up later, right?”

Matt scoffed. “Of course,” He glanced back at her offended. “What makes you think I won’t?”

Rose shrugged buttoning up her black coat. “Don’t know. I know how your band is about last minute gigs and things.”

He rolled his eyes. “Well, as far as I know there aren’t any last minute gigs and things.” Matt remarked.

Rose groaned. “Let’s not fight, please?”

He returned to his guitar. “You’re the only one bringing the same shit up all the time.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” She muttered softly.

“Just go and have fun, okay?” Matt smiled.

Rose nodded and started to leave. She opened the door and paused looking back at him. She had a feeling he was going to let her down again.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was right. She hated it but she was right. Matt didn’t show up to pick her up and she couldn’t reach him. She was alone with no money for a cab plus it was starting to rain. She scolded herself for turning down her friends offer for a ride. Rose stood there at the corner trying not to cry and trying to figure out what to do other than kill Matt. After weighing out ideas there was only one option, she realized. Rose had to text David. He had given her his number when they started the logo design project.

Rose stared at her cellphone. She hated to bother him but she had no choice. Rose sent a quick text; ‘Matt never showed up. Could you give me a lift?’

A minute later he answered. ‘Where are you?’

Rose told him and pushed send.

A minute later he replied, ‘On my way.’

She smiled slightly and waited. At least she had one person she could count on.

A few minutes later a beat up old silver car pulled up to the curb. Rose could see David inside pushing the passenger car door open for her. She slowly went inside.

David watched her as she sat in the car silently tugging on her seatbelt. She looked hurt and embarrassed.

Rose glanced at him like she knew what he was thinking.

“Before you say it,” She warned. “Matt is a good guy, okay. He’s never done this before and I know he has a logical explanation. I’m just too angry right now to hear it and I don’t need a lecture.”

“I just want to help. Not judge.” He signed.

“Thanks.” Rose said softly as she played with her choker. She briefly glanced out the car window watching the raindrops rundown.

David looked at her. “You going to be okay?” He signed.

Rose nodded. “I will.”

David smiled slightly and patted her hand.

“Ho-home-then?” He sounded out.

She glanced out the car window as if considering something. Rose bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head.

“No.” Rose finally answered.

David frowned confused.

She looked at him. “If I go home Matt’s going to pull the same moves he always does to get me to forget my anger but I won’t let him. Not this time,” She scowled folding her arms. “I’m not some love struck little girl that he can push around all the time.” Rose added bitterly.

He nodded and signed. “Where would you like to go?”

Rose sighed almost defeated. “I don’t know,” She scoffed. “Seems all my friends are getting along with their boyfriends but me.” She lightly joked but there was a hint of hurt in her tone and in her face.

David glanced at her. “There’s my flat.”

She just looked at him.

David swallowed feeling awkward.

“I mean I have a couch and if you don’t mind sharing a bathroom with me and Amy you’re welcome to stay there if you want.” He signed looking slightly nervous.

“Sure she won’t mind?” Rose asked.

David shook his head. “We have friends stay over all the time and you are a friend and I want to help.” He explained signing.

Rose smiled softly. “Thanks, that sounds good.”

David just smiled and texted Amy before placing his phone back.

“Everything’s set with Amy,” He signed. David glanced at Rose. “You ready?” 

She nodded and settled back into the seat as David started up the car and drove.

 

 

By the time they got to his flat the rain was coming down hard. They hurried inside and David opened the door. They were soaked. Amy was waiting with a couple of towels for them.

“My, my, is it raining?” Amy joked.

David just playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

Amy chuckled.

“Here, thought you might need one.” She said tossing a towel to Rose.

Rose smiled grateful catching it. “Thanks.”

“And I haven’t forgotten you, dear brother.” She teased offering him a towel.

David smirked taking it. “Thanks.” He sounded out.

As she dried her hair she looked around. It was a nice apartment. A few bookshelves, a beige plush couch, a braided rug covered the wood floor, a couple of family photos and potted plants decorated along the wall. The place was simple but nice.

“Nice place.” Rose commented.

“Thanks,” Amy replied glancing around. "David decorated it but I added a few sisterly touches to it." She added dramatically.

Rose smirked.

David just playfully rolled his eyes as he used his towel to dry his hair.

Amy leaned towards Rose. “You okay?” She asked concerned.

“Yeah, I will be.” She replied.

Amy smiled. “Well, I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow, yeah?”

Rose nodded as she left.

She glanced at David as he removed his jacket.

“Thanks for helping me.” Rose said.

David shrugged. “No problem.” He signed.

He started to walk past but she gently grabbed his hand.

“Ever the knight in shining armor, huh?” Rose complemented.

He just blushed and smiled at her. David squeezed her hand then continued to his room.

Rose smiled to herself and sighed and started to get ready for bed.

 

It must’ve been one o’clock in morning when she heard guitar music playing. Rose slowly opened her eyes and sat up listening. It sounded like ‘Angie’ from the Rolling Stones, she realized. It was coming from David’s room. 

Rose got up and followed the music to his room. His door was cracked and she peeked through. He was sitting up in his blue plaid pajama bottoms and gray t-shirt, slowly strumming his guitar.

She watched mesmerized as he closed his eyes and tilted his head as if he were singing the song in his mind. Every note was perfect and he played so carefully and precise. There was something attractive about how his head and hand movements changed when the music did.

Rose opened the door wider just as he opened his eyes and he stopped.

“Oh, sorry,” He signed apologetically. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay,” Rose assured him. She sat beside him. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, too much coffee, I guess.” David jokingly signed.

Rose smirked. His coffee jokes were lame but cute.

She lowered her gaze shyly before looking at him. “Could you play some more?”

“It’s kind of late.” He pointed out signing.

“So?” Rose replied softly.

David shrugged and continued playing.

Rose moved her head along with the music and started singing softly along. David glanced at her and smiled. 

Rose realized he was staring and blushed suppressing a shy smile. David smirked and playfully nudged her arm encouraging her to keep singing. Though he couldn’t hear her he just liked the way her face lit up when she sang and how she smiled. She was just beautiful. 

She continued singing a bit before resting her cheek on his arm looking up at him. Her eyes caught his. They were suddenly the brownest eyes she had ever seen. So dark and beautiful. She was really drawn to them. To him. God, what was it about him that made him so alluring?

His expression turned serious almost loving as he came closer. She could feel his warm cinnamon breath. It gave her shivers. Her heart was pounding excitedly. It looked like he was going to kiss her and that’s what she was hoping for. His lips were less than an inch away from hers almost teasing. Rose closed her eyes. She was so close to feeling his soft lips. 

But just as she was about to feel his kiss there was a loud knocking on the front door forcing them to stop midway and pull back. Rose cursed under her breath at the interruption as David moved back looking sheepish and regretful.

A minute later Amy poked her head in. She looked at them both suspiciously.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked.

David’s face turned crimson.

"N-nothing." Rose replied quickly trying not to blush. God, how was she going to explain this? Could this get any worse, she wondered?

Amy just shook her head and leaned against the door frame.

“Anyway, Rose, Matt’s here.” She said.

Rose closed her eyes and winced.

It just got worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose knew this wasn’t good. Her boyfriend had just arrived looking for her and here she was sitting on a bed about to snog another man. Not her best moment.  
Still nothing happened so Rose really did nothing wrong besides it was Matt’s fault for neglecting her. No wonder she wanted to kiss another man.

“You want to see him?” Amy asked breaking into her thoughts.

Rose nodded slowly and got up.

David grabbed her hand and looked at her worried.

She sighed. “I at least need to know why he never showed up.”

He still looked concerned.

“I’ll be fine.” Rose assured him.

David reluctantly let go and watched her leave.

She went to the living room and saw Matt standing there still in his jeans and white t-shirt from earlier despite the cold he was only wearing a hoodie. Must’ve been in a hurry, she realized. Amy and David stood nearby watching with disapproving stares. Mainly at Matt.

“Rose,” He said regretfully coming towards her. “Oh, Rose I’m so sorry!” Matt apologized.

She folded her arms. “I already know that,” Rose replied. Her tone was cold. “Where were you?” 

He sighed. “My phone battery died and I fell asleep,” Matt explained. “I didn’t realize it until I woke up and noticed you hadn’t called. I swear I’m sorry, baby!”

Rose just looked at him unmoved.

“Rose, please,” Matt begged. “Come home. Let me make this up to you.” “If it makes you feel any better all of your friends have already chewed me out.” He lightly joked hoping to make her smile.

David secretly hoped Rose wouldn’t go with him. Dead phone battery or not here was no excuse for what Matt did. But Rose just looked at Matt’s puppy dog eyes and relented.

Rose sighed. “We’ll talk about this at home.” She said firmly but softly.

Matt’s face lit up a little. “That’s all I ask.”

David rolled his eyes.

Rose turned and thanked Amy and David before walking past Matt.

He turned facing David and Amy. They were still giving him the same look.

“Um, thanks for helping and everything.” Matt replied. He nodded politely and was about to leave when David marched up grabbed his arm. He wasn’t letting him get away that easily.

He gave him a hard stare and started signing angrily at him.

Matt looked over at Amy. “Um, what did he say?”

Amy sighed looking like she felt awkward and said. “Well, he basically said ‘If you hurt her again he’s going to cut off something very important from you.” She gave an uncomfortable cough as she gestured at Matt’s crotch. “I think you get the idea.” She added.

Matt just nodded nervously avoiding David’s glare and left.

Amy glanced at him and strolled over. “Bit harsh wasn’t it?”

David looked at her. “What? I happen to think I was being kind. Maybe too kind.” He signed bitterly before going back to bed.

 

The next day David found Rose at the park sitting on the bench reading a book. He had a few minutes before going into work and decided to check on her.

He sat beside her.

Rose glanced at him and smiled. “Hi!”

He just smiled slightly. “Hi. How did it go with Matt, last night?” He signed.

“Fine, we talked.” Rose replied sipping her coffee.

David noticed a bite mark on her neck. He had a feeling they did more than just talk. He suddenly felt sick for some reason.

“That’s good.” He signed. David continued to stare at her.

Rose could feel his eyes watching her. She turned her head towards him giving him a funny look.

“What?” She said.

“Nothing.” He signed.

“Well, please stop staring at me,” She scoffed. “Makes me feel like I’ve done something. Like I’m back at school.”

“Sorry,” David signed a bit frustrated. He pointed at some buildings. “I’ll just look straight ahead. I’ll look straight ahead forever if you like.” He added with some sarcasm on his face.

She groaned putting her book down. “What is your problem?”

“You took him back.” David signed scowling.

“He explained what happened.” Rose replied.

David shot her a look. “Before or after you slept with him?” 

Rose glared at him. “That is none of your business and mind you I know what you said to him.”

He sighed. Somehow he knew that Matt was going to tell her but there was no way he was going to apologize.

“He upset you.” David signed.

“That’s no excuse to act like an ass.” She scolded.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. “Well, I’m sorry but when somebody hurts one of my friends I’m going to defend them.”

Rose sighed. “I appreciate it but I don’t need defending. I’m not weak.”

David shook his head. “Who said you were weak? You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.”

She slowly glanced at him but didn’t respond.

He then exhaled. “But maybe you’re right,” David signed looking defeated. “Maybe I care too much.”

She just lowered her gaze. Deep down she actually appreciated him caring so much but didn’t say so.

David checked his watch. “I’ve got to go,” He signed. He glanced at her gently tilting her chin up. “And in terms of staring at you. A beggar can look at a queen, can’t he?” 

Rose looked at him slightly surprised. Did he just say she was beautiful?

He smiled slightly. “Bye.” David signed leaving.

Rose just watched as he walked away suppressing a small smile.

 

That night Rose stared at her reflection as she brushed her teeth. She paused staring at her short dark hair and makeup free face. Her fingers tracing along the outline of her face touching her smooth fair skin. Rose always thought she was pretty but something in what David said really touched her. Made her feel beautiful.

Just then Matt passed by and noticed Rose at the mirror.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Am I pretty?” Rose asked touching her hair.

Matt scoffed. “Of course! Why?”

She shrugged. “Don’t say it a lot.” Rose muttered softly.

He shrugged walking in. “Didn’t think I had to but you are,” Matt insisted, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “Always thought so.”

Rose smiled slightly. She knew he meant it but she kind of wished he had said something deeper. More loving and assuring.

“Thanks.” She replied.

Matt kissed her cheek and smiled then went to the bedroom.

Rose continued to look at herself and smiled thoughtfully at David’s words.

“Queen, huh?” She suppressed a grin. Rose liked that.

“You coming to bed?” Matt called.

“Yeah!” Rose replied finishing up.

Still smiling she clicked off the light and headed to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

“Why are we doing this?” Matt groaned as Rose dragged him to the coffee shop. A big banner advertising a musical amateur night hung above. 

She sighed. “Because Amy's trying out a new amateur night concept and David said he had a surprise for us. Now come on!”

Rose was really excited. David had texted her that he had a surprise for her and invited her and Matt to come down to the coffee shop.

“But it’s Saturday,” He pointed out. “Don’t they usually do their music stuff of Fridays?” Matt asked.

Rose shrugged. “Yeah but this is something new.”

“But amateur musical nights are so boring.” Matt complained.

She gave him a look. “Now listen, Amy’s my friend and David really wanted us to come over,” She nudged his arm. “Besides it was nice of him to ask.”

Matt sighed defeated as they walked into the crowded coffee shop. They found a place to sit in the back.

Matt sighed looking around. “Okay, now what?”

“Well, we wait.” Rose replied simply.

He rolled his eyes.

She gave him a look. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

He just grunted.

A few minutes later Amy appeared a small stage. She tapped the microphone to get everyone’s attention.

“Hello, everyone,” Amy smiled. “Now normally we do a concert featuring a punk rock group on Fridays but I thought it might be fun to have an amateur night.” She explained. “So without further ado here is my brother and favorite headache,” Amy lightly joked. “David Smith!”

The audience clapped as David slowly walked out with his guitar.

Rose grinned. “Look it’s David.”

He just nodded faking a smile. “Great.” Matt muttered.

She scowled at him.

David looked a little nervous. Amy wished him luck before leaving.

Matt looked at Rose, curious. “He can play?”

Rose nodded keeping her eyes on him. “Yeah.”

David sat on the wooden stool and looked out at the crowd. He was starting to wonder why he let Amy talk him into this. He wasn’t a performer. Then he saw Rose. She smiled giving him a small wave and some his fear slowly melted away.  
He briefly closed his eyes as if saying a silent prayer then tilted his head thinking a second before starting. He began playing ‘Day Tripper’ by ‘the Beatles.’  
Most of the females approved as they watched fondly at him particularly Rose. She seemed to be under his spell again as she watched his long fingers strum the guitar and the thoughtfulness in his gaze as if he were seeing the music in the air. Rose listened attentively and couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have those fingers gently touching her skin. She bit her lip smiling.

Matt, however wasn’t amused. He pressed his lips in a firm thin line and he scowled tapping his hand on the table briefly glancing at Rose’s flirty stare. Finally he had enough.

“Right, I’m done.” He muttered getting up.

Rose frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He scowled. “I’m not sticking around while my girlfriend gets serenaded by another guy.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re being silly.”

Matt scoffed. “Me? You’re the one checking out another guy.” He hissed.

Rose glared at him. She was not in the mood for fighting especially in public.

“Just sit down.” She said.

A few people turned their heads staring at them. David glanced up and noticed Rose and Matt arguing. He could feel his anger rising. He was tired of this. Rose deserved better. He could give her better. That was when it slowly hit him. He was in love with Rose.

Finally after a few minutes Matt sat down still scowling.

David finished playing and the audience clapped but his eyes were still fixed on Matt who was now nuzzling and kissing Rose trying to get back into her good graces.

That was it! David grabbed his guitar and broke into the song ‘Layla’, playing as hard and rough as he possibly could. He was oblivious to the audience’s standing ovations and Rose’s stunned expression. She had never heard him play like that before. Rose would’ve been impressed but his hard, hurtful expression concerned her. Something was wrong.

He became sweaty and the muscles in his arm and neck moved as he played. He put every bit of hurt and heartache that he was carrying into that song. Letting the music speak for him.

Finally David stopped and stormed off the stage ignoring the crowd’s applause's and happy grins. He just needed to get out of there and away from them.

Rose frowned and got up to follow.

“Where are you going?” Matt asked.

“I need to check on David.” She replied.

He rolled his eyes. “David, David," He muttered. "Fine you check on him. I’ll go on home.” Matt grumbled leaving.

Rose groaned. She deal with Matt later.

Rose went to the book section. She heard water running and followed the sound to the restroom. The door was closed but she had a hunch he was in there.

She was to open the door when it swung open first. David stood there staring at her. Rose blushed immediately realizing he was shirtless. For a moment her eyes stared at his gorgeous muscular chest.

But his hard gaze snapped her out of any fantasies she was having.

“What do you want?” He signed looking upset. David grabbed a damp towel and brushed past her.

He quickly wiped his face, arms and chest before grabbing a new shirt from a hanger and pulling on. David leaned against a bookcase with his arms folded refusing to look at her.

Rose swallowed and met his eyes. “I was worried.”

“What for?” David signed.

Rose shrugged. “Well, you nearly strangled your guitar,” She lightly joked trying to lighten the tension. “So I thought something was wrong.”

He looked at her. “Did I?”

“Yeah but on the bright side they loved it. You were really good.” Rose replied feeling awkward.

David shook his head. “I wouldn’t know,” He signed. David ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll never hear it. I’ll never hear and I’ll never speak as good as they do,” He scoffed. “I can wave my fingers around and wouldn’t make a damn bit of difference.” He bitterly signed.

Rose frowned. “What do you mean?”

He glanced at her. “Just leave me alone. Go back home to Matt.” David signed trying to leave.

Rose stopped him placing her hands on his forearms. “No! Now what's going on?” She said concerned

He almost chuckled but he looked too sad. “What difference does it make? I’ll never say it as well he can. I’ll never sing you a song like he can so just let me go.”

Rose was getting worried. “David, you’re scaring me. What are you talking about?

David’s eyes were glazed over. He sighed and sounded out clearer than she had ever heard him before. “I love you.”

She looked at him shocked.

“Can I please go, now?” He signed looking defeated. David brushed past her. The sound of the bell on the door snapping her back.

Rose just stood there slightly pleased and slightly shocked.

David was in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose didn’t wait. She had to find David. She dashed out the coffee shop so fast not really hearing what Amy was saying to her. Right now it didn’t matter.

Once outside the frigid air Rose looked around but didn’t see him. She cursed under her breath. Blimey, how hard was it to find a six foot one’ bloke in a leather jacket? Finally she spotted him across the street getting into his car. Rose was not letting him get away.

“Oh, no you don’t.” She muttered and quickly hurried towards him getting into the passenger side of his car.

David looked at her like she was nuts.

“What are you doing?” He signed.

Rose sat there and shrugged innocently. "What? Just visiting.”

David wasn’t amused. “Rose…” He started to sign but she stopped him.

“I’m not leaving till we talk,” She interjected.

David just sighed.

She glanced at him. “Why did you leave like that?”

He lowered his gaze and signed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, I do,” She replied. “You just told me you loved me and then you left? Why?”

David looked at her. “What was I going to do,” He signed looking hurt. “Stick around and watch you go with Matt?”

“Matt?” Rose frowned confused.

“Yes, Matt,” He signed looking slightly annoyed. “The guy that keeps mistreating you and you keep going back, anyway. Remember?”

Rose sighed heavily. She really wasn’t up for talking about Matt, right now.

“Can we just not talk about him?” She muttered.

David rolled his eyes. “Why is he back in your good graces, already?”

She just pressed her lips biting her tongue.

"The way he was snuggling you I'm surprised you didn't need a room." He sarcastically signed.

Finally Rose glared at him. “Forget Matt, okay!” Her features becoming harsh.

David looked at her questionably but didn’t press. He just turned his head away staring down at his lap.

“Sorry.” Rose muttered resting her forehead in her hand.

He just shrugged. David slowly glanced at her. She seemed stressed.

“Another fight?” He signed.

She smirked bitterly. “As usual.”

“Sorry.” David signed apologetically.

Rose shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” She sighed.

Rose then glanced down noticing a brown paper bag, a bottle of scotch was sticking out. David watched her pull it out.

She studied the bottle. “Pretty expensive stuff,” Rose said looking at the amber tinted bottle then at him. He turned his head sheepishly. “Were you going to drink all this?” She asked softly.

He sighed feeling slightly ashamed. “Just until I forget that you’re with him, tonight, David admitted signing. “Or until I pass out dreaming about you whichever comes first.” He lightly signed joking despite looking sad.

Rose tilted her head at him. “You dream about me?”

David nodded slowly.

“What about?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Just that you’re with me but I know it can’t happen.”

“Why?” Rose replied.

David smirked sadly. “Matt- better-than me,” He sounded out.

She scoffed. “What makes you think that?”

David made a scoffing sound. “He can sing you a love song, he can whisper romantic things in your ear. All I’ve got are my hands…and a weak voice,” He signed. David glanced at her. “I’m sorry I ran. I just wanted to say ‘I love you’ with my own voice. That was all. I felt it was something you should hear.”

Rose shook her head and turned towards him. “David, I don’t care about songs or whispers. None of that crap matters to me. I want to be touched and loved…” She sat up a little and came closer towards him gently stroking his ear with her fingers. “By you.” She added caressing his face.

He looked up at her slightly surprised. Did she really mean it? Was it possible? Her loving sparkling hazel eyes seemed to melt away any doubts he had. David smiled at her.

“Really?” He sounded out.

“Really,” She replied giving him her flirtiest smile. “Think you can do that?” She added with a lustful look in her eyes.

He swallowed. Rose was almost in his lap.

“I can do that.” David signed looking up at her.

She came closer her lips less than an inch away from his. “I bet you could.” Rose said against his lips before pressing harder.

Rose wasn’t sure if he heard her but he definitely got the message in her kiss. Her lips gently tugging and nipping those soft addictive lips of his. Rose pushed herself up against him running her fingers through his messy hair, completely at her mercies. David was pressed against the seat, the seat belt sticking in his back but he really didn’t care. He embraced her back returning her passionate kiss.

They finally pulled apart but Rose still peered over him gently pressing her forehead against his. They broke into giggles.

She smiled at him and signed. "I love you."

He grinned signing it back.

Rose gave him a quick kiss. She then looked at the scotch and then at him and grinned. “How about we go back to your flat and continue this then do something with this scotch, afterwards?” She said with a flirty stare.

David smiled but then frowned sounding out. “Amy?”

“She mentioned something spending the night with somebody name Rory.” Rose replied.

He simply nodded understanding.

“Who’s Rory?” Rose asked curious.

“Boyfriend.” He signed.

Rose nodded. “Good for her.” She noted before kissing him again.

Her lips were intoxicating. David would’ve been satisfied just staying there but he noticed a police officer walking by checking meters. David forced himself to tear away from her soft lips and tapped her shoulder. She slowly pulled back pouting, obviously not happy about the interruption. 

“I think we should go.” He signed nearly out of breath gesturing at the cop.

Rose nodded giving another quick kiss then settled into her seat.

David exhaled and started the car and drove off.

Rose rested her head on his arm. She slowly smiled. Tonight she would be in David’s arms.

For once she was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

They couldn’t get to David’s flat soon enough. As soon as David’s key hit the lock and the door opened they were back in each other’s arms, giggling as they stumbled inside. They kissed again, a few times, David felt his back hit the door but never broke the kiss.

Rose pulled down his leather jacket letting it fall as she kissed him. They slowly pulled back and Rose looked at him, their warm breaths mixing together, panting. So many things going through her mind, how nervous she was but how much she wanted him. Needed him. Loved him. Rose slowly realized this wasn’t a simple shag. She honestly loved him.

Her expression changed. David frowned concerned.

“What’s wrong?” He signed.

Rose looked at him moving her hands up and down his chest briefly resting her forehead against his. “I really, really do love you, I just need you to know that. This isn’t a shag or revenge sex…I…”

David smiled gently stopping her. “I know, luv.” He signed kissing her hand. “I love-you, too.” He added using his voice.

Rose smiled softly at him. Then the lust returned to her eyes as she eyed his greenish grey t-shirt. David spotted the dark playful stare and smirked.

“See something?” He teased signing.

Rose gave a mischievous smirk. She traced an imaginary circle on his chest. “Yeah,” She said casually. “This is a nice shirt but what would it take to get it off you, hmm?”

David just gave her a look suppressing a smirk.

She broke into a giggle realizing how cheesy that sounded. David broke into a snicker too.

“I know, not my best,” Rose blushed. She then bit her lower lip pulling at his shirt. “But I really want this shirt off.”

David didn’t respond but he didn’t have to. The bedroom look in his smile said everything. Rose felt a warmth inside her as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Once inside Rose watched him remove his shirt tossing it aside giving her a better view of his chest. It was even better than the first time she saw him. Her eyes traveled over his muscular chest with approval noticing the sparse hair scattered across making him look even sexier. 

He then peered over her with those intense brown eyes. Rose’s heart was racing and an incredible ache was building between her legs. She needed him, now! But she could tell David was going to take his time with her.

He gave her a soft peck on the lips and neck, his fingers slowly unzipping her jacket and carefully removing it. Her tank top was next. David gently lifted the garment over her head revealing a black lace bra. His fingers delicately tracing over the fabric and under the straps.

David continued to undress her with extra care, gently touching her and kissing her bare skin. God, he was good! He was standing so close she could feel his breath tickling her ear. It was driving her crazy!

Soon she was naked but she felt so safe and warm with him. He made her feel beautiful. 

She felt his arms around her and she looked up at him with want in her eyes.

“Please fuck me.” Rose begged.

David shook his head. “You’ve been shagged enough,” He signed. “You deserve better.” He looked at her with all the love in his eyes. “Tonight, you’re my queen.”

Rose smiled blushing slightly. No one had ever said that to her.

“Didn’t realize you were such a charmer.” She teased.

He just smirked.

Rose tenderly pressed her lips against his, her hands undoing his jeans and pushing down his trousers, David yelping in the process making them both smirk. They ended up giggling and falling back into the bed.

David was lying top. He looked at her beautiful soft smile before kissing her again. He took her hands placing them above her head and intertwining his fingers with hers then slowly started pushing inside her.

Rose gasped feeling him inside her. He kept thrusting inside her. Rose moaned desperate to touch him but she couldn't. Her head was swimming and her heart was pounding. It felt incredible. Better than anything she ever felt, she almost wanted to think.

She finally freed her hands moving them down his back feeling his skin. Rose wrapped her leg around him coaxing him along, planting kisses on his shoulder, neck and ear. Anywhere to let him know that he was doing this so right. His touches, his movements were perfect. It was wrong to think that but at that moment she didn't care, cheating, Matt never entering her mind.

David felt her lips nip his neck. It was going to leave a mark but he didn’t care. He had dreamt of making love to Rose, holding her and just loving her. He cradled her back as he moved kissing down her throat and breasts. Rose grasped his hair shouting his name. Their bodies were sweaty moving perfectly in sync, the sheets getting tangled around them. Finally he pushed into her one last time causing Rose to moan loudly and arch her back.

He relaxed panting briefly resting his head on her shoulder, feeling her warm breath on his ear. David glanced at her unsure how he did or how she felt. Was he okay or too rough?

Rose didn't say anything just pressed a soft kiss to his lips melting away his doubts.

After the kiss she smiled. “That was amazing!” Rose said lovingly toying with his hair.

David just smiled and kissed her again then rolled off and laid on his back catching his breath.

Rose cuddled next to him as he pulled the sheet over them, smiling knowing that she was staying the night. Neither said a word but they were happy.

He placed his arm around her, gently stroking her arm as they laid there. David was tempted to ask how long she was going to stay but they both knew the answer, already. Tonight they just wanted to be together.

Tomorrow would come soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose felt no guilt or regrets as she laid beside David the next morning. That was the only part of this that bothered her, there was no guilt, that and the lies she would have to tell Matt, later. Matt. He was probably sitting on the couch drinking coffee, by now, she thought.

She turned over staring at David, sleeping peacefully. Rose smiled at her angel. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so loved, so wanted. She really hated to go especially like this. He deserved better.

Rose glanced back at the clock. It was getting late. She had to go. She sighed and sat up and gently stroked David’s ear and his messy hair. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes a bit. She smiled. He was so cute!

He looked at her slightly surprised. He had expected her to be gone.

He slowly propped himself up. “You’re still here.” David signed.

She smiled softly. “I didn’t want to be that person that leaves without the other knowing. I didn’t think that was fair to you."

David nodded slowly. “So I guess you’re going, then.”

Rose sighed. “I’ve got to. Matt’s waiting.” She started to get up but he gently took her hand.

“Let him wait,” He signed. “All those times he left before you woke up and made you wait up, let him see how it feels. Please, stay?”

She smiled. “I want to but I need to go.”

Rose wrapped the sheet around her and started to search for her clothes beside the bed but David just arched his eyebrow. He wasn’t giving up.

“I can change your mind, you know?” He leaned closer signing. His warm breath sending goosebumps across her skin.

She gave him a smirk. “I like to see you try.” Rose dared putting her bra on.

David smirked and started nuzzling and pressing soft kisses along her neck, gently nipping her earlobe causing her to moan softly.

“David, I-I really need to go.” Rose stated but without much merit. 

She felt his arm snake around her bare waist, his hand easily removing her partially clasped bra exposing her breasts. Rose leaned into him, weakening from his kisses and touches but when he brushed his lips along her neck delicately touching with the tip of his tongue she almost lost her mind and in the best way, possible.

“Oh, god…” She gasped in pleasure grasping his arm, shutting her eyes so tight. He was so close behind her pressing his body against hers giving her loving kisses on her shoulders, back, neck, his hand purposely lowering the sheet she was flimsily clinging around her slowly exposing and feeling her bare skin inch by inch. Matt quickly became a distant thought. Finally, she relented and turned her head meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

After the kiss David touched her forehead with his. “Please, stay just a little longer,” He signed lowering his gaze. “Matt will always have you with him I just have this moment with you.”

Rose looked at him. “I told you this isn’t a shag,” She told him touching his face. “You’ll always have my heart and I will be back, yeah?” 

David smiled slightly at that and nodded. She kissed him again allowing him to slowly ease her back down on the bed. She peered up at him amazed at how much he loved her, the girl from the Powell Estate.

Rose smirked touching his chin. “Guess, I’m staying longer, huh?”

“Please?” He sounded out.

Instead of answering she gave him her flirtiest smile and mischievously bit her fingertip before reaching up and pulling him down into a deep kiss and they made love again just as the sun started peeking through the blinds. 

 

It was almost 10:30 A.M when Rose finally made it to her flat. She stood there in front of her door smoothing down any wrinkles on her clothes she might have missed. Guitar music played inside. He was up. Butterflies swarmed her stomach as she exhaled, telling herself one last time she was at her friend’s place last night.

She slowly opened the door and went inside. Matt was on the couch still in his pajama bottoms strumming his guitar. He glanced up as he played.

“Hi.” He said calmly.

“Hi,” Rose replied avoiding his gaze. She pulled off her jacket hanging it up trying appear nonchalant. She could still taste David’s kiss on her lips. “Any coffee?” Rose asked going to the kitchen.

“Yeah, in the pot.” He replied. He briefly glanced behind him. “Where were you?” Matt asked as he kept playing.

She walked out with her white mug and innocently shrugged. “At a friend’s.” For some reason that came out easier than she thought it would.

Matt nodded. “I figured as much,” He replied. “Clara’s right?”

Rose sipped her coffee and frowned. “What does that mean?”

He just looked at her. “Nothing. I just know you normally like to go there sometimes.”

Rose still wasn’t sure how to respond to that but didn’t say anything. She continued to sip her coffee.

Matt then stood and faced her. “And listen I’m sorry about last night,” He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “I just got jealous. I had no right to snap at you especially as many time as you caught me looking at other girls. I’m really sorry.” He said sincerely.

She nodded. “It’s okay.”

He shook his head and took her mug, his hands gently touching her arms. “No, it’s not,” Matt lowered his gaze. “I now know how you feel and I promise to change.”

Before she could respond he pulled her over in a tight hug. Rose almost flinched from his touch. It felt weird being held by him almost like being hugged by a stranger. She felt nothing. Is this what it felt like to fall out of love with someone, she wondered?

He pulled back and smiled at her. Rose just weakly smiled back.

She hated this. This was wrong. Just end this, she told herself. Tell him it's over before it gets worse, Rose scolded herself. But the blasted words just wouldn't come out.

He looked at her concerned. “You okay?” Matt asked.

She nodded faking a smile. “Yeah.”

He smiled. “Look, I know it doesn’t seem like it but I really do appreciate all you do for me. I want you to know that.”

Rose’s heart sank. She wanted to scream at him. Why didn’t he say this sooner? Why does he always wait till after a fight? His words were very sweet but it was too late she loved someone else, now. It was official Rose felt like a horrible person. God, what was she going to do?

Matt then gently kissed her but along she wished it was David.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was going to try. She was. She was going to make it work with Matt. Though it hurt David agreed to step back. He wasn’t going to stop her or force her to stay. He wasn’t that kind of person, something Rose always appreciated about him. He always let her make her own choices. Without guilt or ultimatums.

Of course as soon as Matt said his sweet words things seem to go back to the way they were again. It was frustrating plus the lack of sex wasn’t helping either and Rose was really missing David. She was starting to regret her decision.

“Sure you don’t want to come?” Matt asked as he placed his things into his black duffle bag.

Rose shook her head. She sat on the bed watching him pack for his weekend gig. She wasn’t going to lie. She was secretly glad he was leaving and for one good reason. David.

“Nah,” She replied playing with a loose thread on a hole in the knee of her jeans. “I’m really not into crowded smelly tour buses.”

“Don’t seem to be into anything these days.” Matt grunted.

Rose sighed. “Does everything have to be a fight?”

“Sorry,” He muttered. “It’s been a bit ‘tense’ lately.” Matt said emphasizing the word tense.

She knew he meant the lack of intimacy, lately. “I’m sorry, okay,” Rose sighed. “I just haven’t been in the mood.” She then gave him a look. “And that stunt you pulled the other night, didn’t help, either.”

Matt scoffed. “I was trying to arouse you.”

“While I was asleep?” She exclaimed.

He pointed at her. “You kneed me in the chin!”

Rose scoffed. “You were under the blanket,” She told him. “I couldn’t even see you!” She then shook her head disgusted. “I don’t even go for that ‘kinky oral sex crap’ and you know that.”

Matt just grunted.

Rose rubbed her forehead. She wasn't up for this. “Can we just not? I know you meant well and it didn’t work, yeah? Let’s just agree on that,” She said. “And I’m sorry I kicked you with my knee.” She added sincerely.

Matt didn’t respond.

He zipped up his bag. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

Rose just nodded. He kissed the top of her head.

“Love you.” He said.

“Love you, too,” She replied kissing his chin hoping to make him smile. She did feel bad after all. "And I love that chin, too." Rose added.

Matt smirked slightly and left.

As soon as the front door closed Rose hopped off the bed and checked the window, watching Matt, high-five his pals before getting into the bus and leaving.

Finally he was gone. She immediately grabbed her phone and got ready to text David.

 

Meanwhile David was at his flat sitting on the couch with Amy watching their favorite movie, ‘Animal House.’

David tapped Amy’s arm for the candy bowl and grabbed a handful of candy before giving it back.

Amy shook her head popping some Peanut M&M’s in her mouth.

“There’s no way I could’ve done that in college.” She said referring to the frat party scene.

“Mum and dad would’ve killed you,” David signed smirking. He then thought about it and jokingly added. “Well, mum, anyway. Dad would’ve provided the music.” He took a sip of his drink.

Amy just snickered agreeing.

As he watched the film his mind wandered over to Rose. He missed her, a lot. But if Matt promised to treat her better that’s all he could ask for. He just wanted her happy. Even if it wasn’t with him.

 

Just then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He frowned. Who was that? David checked his phone and was surprised to see Rose’s name. What did she want, he wondered? He glanced at Amy and got up and went to the hall so she couldn’t see his phone. He still hadn’t told her what happened that night. And he didn’t intend to.

David opened the text.

‘What are you doing?’ It read.

‘Watching a film with Amy, why?’ He replied.

A minute later she said. ‘I want you. I miss you.’

David frowned confused. ‘What about Matt?’

‘Oh, he's acting like the usual,’ She replied. ‘But he’s out of town this weekend. I’d really like to see you.’

David was confused. What did she mean 'the usual'? Did something happen with Matt?

Apparently Rose was growing impatient with the lack of response and sent another text.

‘Need motivation?’ She texted.

Before he could ask what she meant a second later a selfie of Rose posing in just a sheer white tank undershirt and matching low cut panties appeared on his phone, her shirt slightly lifted exposing her stomach. She was biting her lower lip in a seductive manner. She looked like a goddess. 

David nearly dropped his phone. His eyes widen and all logic left his brain, he couldn't even think straight. She had him. He was completely entranced. 

‘Coming?’ Rose texted.

‘In two seconds.’ He quickly replied back.

‘Okay... wasn't expecting that.' She replied back. Then she added. 'The key will be in the mailbox,’ Rose texted. ‘Can’t wait to see you, luv.’

A slow smile appeared. She wanted to see him. He was going to see Rose, again! The thought made his heart soar. He went back to quickly grab his jacket.

Amy frowned.

“Where are you going?” She signed.

“Out.” He quickly sounded out closing the door behind him.

 

A few minutes later he arrived at her flat, there were butterflies in his stomach. He still wasn't sure what was going on. He found the key and unlocked the door, slowly walking in. The living room was dark as he looked around.

Was she here, he wondered. Part of him feared she had changed her mind. Then he saw a light in the hall and followed it to the bedroom, the door was slightly ajar but he could see Rose lying on her back cross legged and swaying her foot side to side like she was listening to music. 

He slowly walked in and she glanced up smiling.

“Hi!” She said removing her earbuds.

“Hi.” He signed still looking uncertain.

Rose looked at him surprise at how timid he was.

“It’s okay,” She said. “It’s just me.” Rose smirked. He still seemed uncertain. She looked at him questionably.

She patted a spot on the bed next to her. “Hey, why do you seem so reluctant?”

He shrugged sitting beside her. “I’m just confused, I guess,” David signed. “I thought things with Matt were better, now. Did something happen?”

Rose scoffed softly. “I thought it was obvious.”

David nodded now understanding. Matt apparently was acting like an idiot, again.

She sighed. “But it’s more than that,” Rose admitted. She glanced at him thoughtfully. “I tried to be the good girlfriend, I did but…didn’t work out. I couldn't stop loving you. Missing you.”

David just looked at her, smiling softly. She reached up touching his face.

“I tried so hard not to picture your smile, recapture the taste of your lips, the softness of your skin,” Rose said softly tracing his face and neck. He trembled under the delicate touch of her fingertips. “But you kept appearing in my dreams.” Rose said with a smile.

He suppressed a shy smile but his eyes danced. “I was in your dreams?"

Rose giggled. “You’re not as innocent as you look.” She teased.

He just blushed and smirked.

He watched her shift a little, her seductive hazel eyes staring back at him. He couldn’t help but slowly gaze over her body, the flimsy fabric hugging her curves, perfectly, the too small sheer undershirt barely covering her stomach. She was beautiful. Stunning. He ached to touch her.

Rose noticed and smiled, wiggling her finger at him to come down. He leaned forward, her lips barely touching his. She turned her head away shyly.

She was teasing him and it was working. David was dying to kiss her. Just feel her lips on his and she knew it, too.

She gazed up at him. ‘What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you.’ Rose teased softly before pulling him down kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit- 'Wicked Game' by Chris Isaak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, two chapters, today! This one has a bit of angst but I hope you like it. And thank you so much for the response to this story, it means the world to me! Thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Do you have to go?” Rose asked softly lying on her back watching David get dressed. The morning sun was just beginning to shine through the curtains. In the dark it seemed to outline his body, perfectly. She was almost tempted to peel that shirt off him, again.

He sighed. “Yeah,” David signed standing to grab his jacket from the floor. “I kind of left in a hurry last night. I have a feeling Amy won’t be happy with me.” He signed with a sheepish look on his face.

Rose giggled. 

He leaned against the bed, his knees touching the edge of the mattress looking at her, thoughtfully.

“We could go out, tonight. If you want?” He suggested signing.

She smiled biting her lip. “We could but you know we won’t.” Rose giggled.

David smirked agreeing.

“Still like to see you, tonight, though,” Rose said reaching for his hand. “Maybe just cuddle on the couch, watch a movie?”

He smiled rubbing her fingers. “I like that.” David signed.

She grinned. “Me too.”

Rose couldn't seem to stop smiling especially around David. She now knew what happiness was and god, she loved him. She really did.

David caught a glimpse of the clock.

“I’ve got to go.” He signed.

Rose nodded. David bent over pressing a kiss to her lips then gently caressed her face before leaving.

He paused at the door signing ‘I love you’ to her.

She smiled signing it back and watched him go. Her smile never left. For once everything felt perfect.

 

When David came back home he wasn’t sure how what mood Amy would be. He knew she wouldn’t be happy with him but maybe she’d get it. There were plenty of times she ran off to see Rory. Of course Rory was single so that made it slightly different.

He exhaled and unlocked the door and went inside. Amy was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and sipping her morning coffee. Okay, maybe that was a good sign?

“Hi.” He sounded out.

Amy glanced at him, smiling slightly. “Hi.”

David came towards her. “Um, I’m sorry I left like that.” He apologized signing.

She shrugged taking a bit of toast. “It’s okay.”

He nodded. Okay, this was good. She didn’t seem mad. David went to the coat rack to hang his jacket then plopped into a chair. He wanted coffee but he get that a little later.

“So,” Amy said casually. “Have fun with Rose?”

David turned pale and his eyes widen in shock. How did she know? He checked his pocket, thinking she checked his phone but it was still there. Did someone see him?

“How did you know where I was?” He signed sitting up.

Amy scoffed. “I’m not stupid,” She replied. “I’ve known something was going on ever since I saw you two together in your room.”

David briefly lowered his gaze.

“You’re sleeping with her, aren’t you.” She said as fact.

He looked at her calmly. “Yes.” David signed. There was no point in lying besides he wasn't ashamed.

Amy groaned. 

David folded his arms defiant. He refused to feel guilty.

“I’m not apologizing for it and I’m not leaving her.” He signed. David stood from his chair.

Amy came towards him. “She has a boyfriend, David.”

He gave her a look. “Yeah, one that mistreats her.” David signed then moved away from her.

“Then she should she leave him. That’s what you do.” Amy replied like it was obvious.

David sighed. “It’s complicated, okay?” He signed. “It’s not that easy. Sometimes it’s hard to leave a relationship. I mean for god’s sakes look at our parents!”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, taxes are complicated. This is wrong and you know better, David!”

David scoffed. “Screw being right or wrong,” He signed, his expression hard and determined. “I love her!”

Amy nodded. “Okay, you love her, fine but if she loved you-“

David suddenly and angrily did a time out motion with his hands cutting her off. He seriously did not just see her say that?

“I beg your pardon but she does love me!” He signed looking offended and angry.

“Does she?” Amy challenged.

He glared at her and signed. “Don’t even go there,” David challenged back. “I know she loves me. She tells me, she shows me so don’t even start that game with me because you will lose!” David signed.

“Then why is she with Matt?” Amy asked. “If she loved you she’d leave him, yeah? Not drag you into her drama every time Matt fucks up!”

The tears were building but he fought them back. David turned away trying to block out his sister’s words. She was wrong. He knew she was. Rose would never hurt him.

Amy sighed. It broke her heart to see him like this. She turned him towards her placing her hands on his shoulders. Her expression softening.

“David, I hope you’re right,” She said wiping an escape tear with her thumb. “I hope she does love you but this is messed up. Right now, Matt’s the boyfriend and you’re just the other lover. Can you honestly handle that?” Amy asked honestly.

David just looked her. She just didn’t understand, he realized. And she never would.

David stared at her through his tear stained eyes and signed. “There are some things you just don’t understand. I love Rose and I’m not leaving her,” He simply shrugged. He slowly pulled back removing her hands. “And in terms of ‘messed up’ considering the kind of parents we have you’ve got some nerve deciding what’s messed up.”

He started to walk away but Amy blocked his way.

“David, please just think about this,” She begged. “In the end you’re going to get hurt.”

He glanced at her. “Amy, I love you but the only person hurting me, right now is you,” David signed.

Amy looked at him stunned.

David exhaled. “Now please...just leave me alone.” He calmly signed walking to his room, the door slamming behind him.

Amy closed her eyes fearing the huge mess her brother had just gotten himself into.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose waited in the living room with her arms folded, glaring at the front door. It was almost 1:30 A.M and Matt promised to be home at ten. Once again he let her down. Rose was tired of this, tired of giving chances and tired of getting hurt. Why was she even doing this when she knew there was someone else who really loved her?

Just then she heard the door unlock, Matt poked his head in first before walking inside. He saw Rose standing there and smiled sheepishly.

“Um, hi.” He said nervously closing the door.

“Hi,” She replied plainly. “Where were you?”

Matt shrugged. “A gig, you knew that.”

Rose nodded. “Yeah but it ended at ten so what happened?”

He sighed. “Okay, there was a party afterwards.” Matt shrugged. He walked past her.

Rose scoffed. She couldn’t believe his nonchalant attitude.

"A party, seriously?" She said.

Matt groaned. He was too tired for this.

"Look, do we have to do this, now? What happened to waiting for the morning to argue?" He remarked.

"You promise to be home at ten." Rose replied.

Matt sighed. "Well, I couldn't just leave," He scoffed. "Anyway, what's the big deal?"

She looked at him. “I was worried sick. I couldn’t even reach you.”

He stood at the end table placing some guitar strings inside the drawer.

“I had my phone off.” He muttered.

“Why?” Rose asked.

Matt sighed exasperated. 

“So you wouldn’t drive me crazy all damn night!” He snapped harshly.

Rose was taken aback by his tone. His words stung. ‘Drive him crazy’, is that what he thought?  
She almost wanted to cry. She felt so foolish. All this time she was sparing his feelings from a break-up and staying with him because she thought he needed her and this is how he really felt about her.

Rose didn’t have to put up with this. She just nodded clinching her fists.

“Right,” She said firmly walking past him to the bedroom. “I’m done!”

Matt quickly regretted his tone and ran after her.

“Rose, wait!” He said.

She grabbed a bag from the closet and started pulling out garments and stuffing them inside.

“Rose, please, I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Rose shook her head.

“Not this time, Matt,” She zipped up the bag and glared at him. “I’m tired of this shit. I’m tired of the fighting, I’m tired of being mistreated and I’m tired of you!” She snapped.

Matt watched her grab her wallet from the dresser pulling out some cash and dropping it on the bed. 

“What’s that for?” He frowned.

“My half of the rent,” She said. “I’ll tell the landlord, tomorrow I’m moving out.”

Matt shook his head. “Wait, moving out? Are you breaking up with me?” He said stunned.

Rose zipped up her black hoodie. “Now you’re getting it.” She snipped. 

Matt just looked at her completely baffled. This wasn’t happening. She wouldn’t just leave him?

She shoved her phone in her pocket. “I’ll send for the rest of my stuff later.”

“Look, can’t we talk about this?” He pleaded.

Rose said nothing and just walked out the bedroom.

“Hang on, where are you even going to go?” Matt asked.

“I have somewhere.” She replied.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Oh, I get it, you're going to David's," He remarked. "That’s what this whole thing’s really about isn’t?” He scoffed. 

Rose scowled at him with her hand grasped on the door knob.

“No, Matt this is about you always acting like an ass!” She said leaving, slamming the door behind her.

 

The wind was chilly as Rose stood outside on the curb but she didn’t care. She needed to get away from Matt. It was bittersweet but if that's how he was going to treat her than she was better off without him. Besides she had David, someone who really loved and respected her. Rose now felt silly. She should've gone with David from the start instead of trying to juggle both. What was she thinking?

She sighed pulling out her phone to text David.

 

Meanwhile David sat alone at the coffee bar rubbing his tired eyes, working out some figures from the book store, his punishment for procrastinating.

Just then he noticed his phone flashing, he frowned. Who was texting him this late?

He read his phone. It was Rose. 

‘Can you pick me up?’ The text read.

David glanced at his watch. It was late but Rose needed him.

‘Yeah,’ He texted back. ‘Where are you?’

‘Outside the flat.’ She replied.

He frowned confused. ‘Where’s Matt?’

A minute later she replied. ‘Inside sulking, probably…’

There was a pause before she finished. ‘We broke up.’

His eyes widen. They broke up? It was probably wrong but he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this was his chance to be with her? For them to be a couple? 

‘I’ll be there soon.’ He texted back. David grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

 

A few minutes later his car pulled up. He got out and she smiled at him.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi,” He signed. ‘So, you and Matt broke up, huh?” David signed carefully.

Rose nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” He signed.

Rose gave him a slight smirk. “No, you’re not.”

David shrugged sheepishly. “Well, maybe a tiny bit.”

She just smiled at him.

He glanced at her hopeful. “Does this mean that we’re officially a couple?”

Rose smiled biting her lip and rubbing her hands under his jacket collar. “Now what do you think? She teased.

David smiled and pressed several gentle kisses to her lips. Her knees went weak as he lingered in the last one making her forget the heartache Matt had caused. 

After the kiss she smiled resting her forehead against his.

"Ready?" He sounded out.

Rose nodded and he helped her into the car and they drove off.

Matt watched from the window, jealousy and anger surged through him. His nails dug into his palm.

He now knew the truth.

Rose and David had been seeing each other behind his back.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose giggled as David signed a private joke to her. They laid on his couch cuddled next to each other with their legs intertwined. It was like they were in their own romantic world. The heartache from earlier had melted away. It was just him and her.

He smiled watching her laugh. David was about to sign again when Rose grinned and playfully grabbed his hands preventing him from signing.

He feigned being hurt. “How- ru-de!” David sounded out. 

Rose giggled. 

David smirked and quickly moved his hands over hers, sticking his tongue out. Rose kissed his nose making him snicker and her laugh harder.

He looked at her shining hazel eyes as she smiled. She was so beautiful.

Rose kissed his fingers and glanced up at him.

“I win.” She teased softly.

“No com-plaints-from-me.” He sounded out smiling.

Rose tilted her head up, her nose almost touching his. A mischievous smile formed on her face.

“Me neither.” She replied.

She pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

After the kiss he rested his forehead against hers gazing into her eyes.

“This is real, right? When I wake up you’re not going to be gone again?” He signed.

Rose smiled softly and shook her head. “No,” She said. “I’m not going anywhere this time.” She promised.

David lowered his gaze reluctant. He wanted to believe her but deep down he was scared of losing her.

She met his eyes. “What? What is it, huh?”

He sighed heavily.

“Just, it could change,” He signed. “He could call…or you may change your mind.”

Rose could see the uncertainty and fear in his eyes. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone then threw it behind her. David watched it land in the sink in the kitchen.

He looked at her shocked.

“Did you…?” He signed puzzled.

She took his hand.

“I can get another phone,” Rose kissed his palm. “I can’t get another prince and you’ll always be my prince.” She said sincerely.

David smiled slightly. “You’re al-ways-my-qu-een.” He sounded out.

Rose just smiled and pulled him closer kissing him again, her fingers running through his already messy hair gaining a moan from him. She smiled. 

Tonight she was going to make sure he never felt doubts again.

 

How long? That’s what Matt wanted to know. How long had she been sleeping with David?

Matt was mad at himself. He should’ve realized it sooner. She was spending way too much time at that coffee shop. God, how stupid could he be?

Anger surged through him.

“He probably shagged her in our bed.” He thought bitterly. It made him sick. The thought of anyone screwing Rose just made him angrier.

Matt paced the living room floor trying once more calling her but was receiving a dead signal. He looked at his phone completely baffled. What did she do?

“Damn it!” He shouted throwing his phone across the room, it hit the wall shattering into pieces.

He took a deep breath. He needed a drink.

He went to the kitchen for a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves but there was no whiskey.

Frustrated he slammed the fridge shut making it vibrate.

Okay, calm down.” Matt told himself.

He searched the cabinets grabbing a bottle of warm beer instead.

In a way this was his fault after all he had a tendency to open his mouth without thinking. But there was no way Rose was choosing that mute bookworm over him! The thought made him laugh. He’d be the laughing stock of his band!

He sat on the couch taking a big swallow from the bottle. The stuff tasted terrible but it numbed his anger a bit.

Matt chuckled.

No, this was one of Rose’s tantrums, he was sure of it. She come back. She had to. Matt was positive of it. He’d win her back. He always did.

He took another drink.

There was no way Rose Tyler was leaving him.


End file.
